thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boy Meets Bonnie
The FNaF realm has run into trouble. Plot Toy Ro Bo comes rushing to Ro Ro's room while he's in the middle of a B. Brother meeting. He says that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is in a financial crisis and the animatronics are going to be burned down with the building. The B. Brothers rush to the FNaF realm where Bonnie explains the situation. Bitch Puddin' assures them that they'll stay and try to raise money to stop the owners. Jake catches up with the animatronics, while Ro Ro and T.B. rekindle their love for one another and B.P. starts writing raps. Balloon Boy asks if Ro Ro will be his godmother, godfather, or whatever one he wants to be and Ro Ro reluctantly agrees. Everything is going swimmingly until Chica, Jalen, Charles, Anaya, and Xavier, Mr. Perfect, and Jabari show up. Xavier starts to pick a fight with the Puppet and Chica and Toy Freddy start a fling, while Charles and Anaya fend off the old animatronics. Then the power goes completely out and the animatronics' bipolar security system kicks in. The kids head into the security office to fend off the animatronics. Ro Ro watches the security system and see that Ro Bo and Chica have embraced their animatronic sides and joined forces with the attacking animatronics. B.P. stays in the prize corner to keep the music box wound and Ro Ro and Jake roam the halls to keep the kids protected. Anaya sees Chica in the left vent camera and shoots a flare to ward her off and it works. Mace and Ace appear in the office trying to help and they see old Bonnie in the hallway and old Chica in the right air vent blind spot. When Ro Ro goes into the Parts/Service room, he is attacked by Toy Bonnie. Balloon Boy gets in the office and disables the flashlight and all the gang hear from Parts/Service is loud banging. They check the room on the camera and sees a little bit of Bonnie thrusting back and forward. Old Chica gets into the office and Charles chest bumps her and she flies back. She then yells "you ain't got the sauce to fend me off nigga". Jalen blasts her into the main hall where she sees Jake and chases after him. Jake runs into Kids Cove where Toy Freddy and old Freddy enter and lock the door. The only thing heard from Jake is loud screaming. Ace judo kicks old Bonnie and runs to the show stage where he and Mangle face off. Mangle attempts to burst his ear drums with her loud screeching but Ace overcomes him/her with his high-pitched singing and he/she breaks completely. Foxy comes up behind Ace but, twins stick together, and Mace rips off Foxy's head by jumping on his neck and backflipping of of it. Anaya starts to cry and Jabari faces his fear by fighting old Chica. He wins but is badly hurt. Chica seduces Dieveon but he kicks her in her vagina and she falls to the ground. Back in Outworld, Sindel worries about the kids and tells Shao Kahn she's acquiring Loveolas and going to help Ro Ro and the gang. When Sindel and Loveolas reach the FNaF realm, the place is a mess. They then hear eerie sounds and a new rugged animatronic emerges. It looks like a giant yellow rabbit. Sindel knows not to take any shit and screams which makes the springs in the animatronic fall apart, which makes the animatronic fall apart. She screams her way to the office and sees the kids. Loveolas saves Jake and heads for Parts/Service. Weirdly, he walks in on Bonnie and Ro Ro rekindling their love in sexual ways. Loveolas backs up slowly and closes the doors and states, "well Ro Ro's been saved". Sindel keeps the animatronics at bay while Loveolas escorts everyone into the Outworld portal. Bitch Puddin' forces Ro Bo and Chica through the portal while Ro Ro gives Bonnie $500,000,000 and gives him a kiss goodbye,and Bonnie says he'll text him later. When the get home, Ro Bo and Chica turn back to normal and Ro Ro sneaks from the family gathering into his room. Toy Bonnie's text message is as read: "I'm glad this worked out. That fake attack was the best thing ever. I did it so we could rekindle our love and have a little fun. I think both Toy Freddy and old Freddy raped Jake...I'd ask him if I were you. I strictly believe old Freddy has fleas and ticks, and bed bugs, like Jalen Dubs lol. C ya later, love ya." Ro Ro smiles and goes to bed.